Both Ways
by Fanfictionlurker1
Summary: Khem Val wants his body back. Darth Zash wants full control over it. But Darth Nox has her own plan.


**Authors note: **I'm sure you all know those words by heart already, but I own nothing.

This is an AU on how the ritual in the end of Khem Val's quest could have ended.

**Warning: **Huge spoilers for Sith Inquisitor storyline.

**xxx**

"Excellent." Darth Zash was almost singing in excitement. "This Rakata box is key to the ritual. Even one as Force-resistant as Khem won't be able to resist the box's pull."

Newly minted Darth Nox, Zash's former apprentice stood behind remaining silent. She observed the built of a box, basically identical to the one she found on Tatooine. Only difference, this one was empty and waiting for it's own occupant. Her companions, two minds locked in one form had their own very different expectations about an identity of this future occupant. Each saw themselves as the future sole ruler of Dashade's body. Each confident Darth Nox would choose them over the other.

To their detriment, she had her own plans.

"He will be imprisoned, and I will finally have this wonderful body to myself." Zash continued triumphantly, ignorant of her former apprentice's thoughts. If she knew them, she might try to attack once more. Her fury might push her to test limits of the bond despite past experiences. She might yell and threaten, or more likely make promises. As it was, she carried on with explaining, hopeful and unexpecting.

"One more thing: Once the ritual has begun, I need you to give me as much of your power as you can so I can resist the box's pull. Understood?"

Nox had to suppress a smile. _So sure I will choose her. So keen to take that risk. So cocky, so certain, so... reckless?_ The picture of Darth Thanaton stood before her eyes, as if it was yesterday when they spoke for the first time. He used this exact word to describe Zash. Nox ignored it at the time, especially when she noticed Thanaton had the tendency to use the word 'reckless' to characterize anybody who wasn't him. Now however, seeing her ex-master's careless enthusiasm she had to reevaluate her opinion.

"Won't any power I give you also go to Khem?" Technically she didn't have to play any longer, but this was the final test.

"Once the ritual starts, our spirits will be separate enough that it shouldn't matter, as long as I maintain in control."

_In control?_ This time suppressing a smile was even harder. _As usual you don't realize who is in actual control here. You and Khem both. _She thought, but waited patiently. She still had one thing to see.

"Now, let's get started." Said Zash, as she kneeled in meditative pose. She didn't have to wait long for the ritual to start taking effect. Soon her ( Khem's) body risen from the floor and started to levitate, crackling with Force electricity.

"Yes, it's working." Zash's tone was vibrant with exhilaration. Almost a shame it would be so short lived. Almost. "The box is activating. I can feel it's pull."

Those were the words Darth Nox has been waiting for. Proof that the box was functional, soaked with the Force, ready to be studied and utilized.

"Witch! You will not win so easily." Khem Val resurfaced, eager to fight, to destroy, to win. Unluckily for him, Nox planned only one winner. And it wouldn't be Khem.

"The monster's too strong. Quick, give me your power or I'll be pulled in." Zash asked... no, _commanded_. Her voice still determined, although with traits of discomfort. Still so sure, still convinced she knows the outcome.

But Darth Nox has already seen what she came to see, she could take it and be done with it. She didn't need to indulge her companions any longer. It was time to cut the act.

"Khem Val and Zash." She started calmly. "Stop the ritual."

"What?!" Shouted Zash. "We had a deal!"

"What is this, Little Sith? I thought you were going to rid me of this plague!"

"Do as I command and stop the ritual, _now_!"

Khem Val and Darth Zash screamed in anger. They screamed in turns, shouting threats and invectives, but the bond was strong enough and they had to relent. Dashade's massive body fell on the groung only to rise and throw him/herself at Nox. Huge fists swung back and forth trying to reach, to bring injuries, to inflict pain.

And just like that day in the temple no punch could reach her. Darth Nox watched them fight for dominance for just a moment needed to attack. She truly couldn't keep track of which one of them was attacking at what point. She didn't react. She stood motionless and expressionless, letting them vent. Finally they stopped. They gave up and only this one pair of eyes was a picture of two person's rage.

"Why, master?" That's Khem Val's morose bass, filled with bitter sense of betrayal. "Why didn't you let me throw her out?"

"Why, apprentice?" Asked Zash. "Why didn't you help me? I thought..."

"You thought wrong, both of you. I changed my mind."

That was a lie, of course. She never intended to let it happen. She never intended to choose.

"Why?!"

Why? Why?! That answer should be obvious to anybody who thinks. But then again, these two were always too busy squabbling over few minutes of control to think. And the choice between them wasn't a choice at all.

In one hand there was Darth Zash. Experienced and knowledgeable in ways of the Sith. Possessing many secrets, knowing many rituals and powers just waiting to be learned. And she is in this, as she herself has put it 'wonderful' body of the Dashade. Strong, Force-resistant and Force-user eating body, greatly adapted to hand-to-hand combat.

But treacherous, ambitious and cunning. It would be only a matter of time before she would figure out a way around the bond and backstab Nox again if given the opportunity.

To lock her up, would be to throw away all chances of learning her mysteries.

To give her full control over this body would be a disaster waiting to happen.

In other hand, Khem Val. Trained and thus better prepared for direct fight than Zash. Delightfully bloodthirsty, thus easy to please. Used to working for a Sith, used to following orders. He was contemptful at first, but when his admiration for his master grew, he became trustworthy. And he was so straightforward. Honest. Predictable. He would not betray, wouldn't backstab.

To lock him up, would be to throw away his combat skills, perfected in many battles. To throw away an asset that could be relied upon, trusted. With Khem Val she would never have to look over her shoulder.

But Zash's knowledge would be forever lost.

And now the big question: How does one wager such advantages and disadvantages. How does one choose between controllable brute strength and knowledge from dangerous source? How does a _Sith_ make a choice between such options?

Simple. Sith keeps them both.

Thanaton's words came back too her: _Fool! You can't handle that kind of power! _As he screamed , when explosion she caused almost killed them both. But she found a way to control those ghosts. To keep their power. Just like she knew the way now. Khem's trust may be somewhat damaged after this day, but it can be rebuilt. There will be battles, fought side by side, insightful conversations, listening to problems and confessions. Slow but steady process that will give a reward. This reward will be safety. Safety from Zash's schemes. Because she will scheme, oh yes. She will make plans and preparations, but it will be so much easier to stop them all with a faithful guardian, always ready to stop, to warn and protect. Because even the most resourceful individual would have a hard time executing a plot with an enemy inside her body.

And they have to remain enemies, that's certain. They have to concentrate on achieving dominance. Be focused on each other. Too focused to notice some one else is pulling the strings. Never allowed to see a common opponent. Always too busy striving for control to see who really has it all along.

And Darth Nox will benefit. She will march to battle with Khem Val and learn new uses of the Force from Zash.

Because truly, how could any reasonable Sith choose any different?

"Why?" She repeated. This was the time to get back some of the trust she has lost. She looked into Khem's eyes (because now it was Khem, for a while) and said decisively but with care, just the way he liked it. "I couldn't risk she would get the upper hand. Couldn't allow her to push you into that prison, Khem. You deserve better."

His rage melted slightly, but pride took it's place. Pride also can be played at.

"Did you truly doubt me, master? Did you not believe I could overpower this witch?"

"I believed in you, I still do." She assured. "But I could never take that risk. If I lost you, where would I get another warrior like you? I need your strength, Khem. I need my shadow-killer. Not the weak witch. I will find a new way, the one without risk, you'll see."

As Dashade's consciousness got overpowered again, the expression of his eyes told her she has won. She placated him a little, the rest will come in time.

"You may have fooled the Dashade, but not me!" It's Zash again, seething. "You planned this all along! If you didn't intent to allow the ritual, why did you even let me believe you would help me? Why trouble yourself with retrieval of the box?"

"Really, Zash..." Nox drawled playfully. "Did you expect me to let go of such powerful artifact? Priceless piece of the Infinite Empire. It could have so many other uses. It offers so many possibilities. And if I didn't allow you to believe I will let you take control of this body, would you lead me to it?"

"My apprentice" There was barely contained anger in that voice. But also a tone of grudging respect. "I was right when I said I trained you too well."

Darth Nox finally stopped suppressing her smile. And it was the one that could cause shivers.

"Your welcome."

Yes, the power of them both. Controlled, used and channeled by her.

"Oh, and Zash?"

"Yes?"

"The term is _my lord._


End file.
